


Papa Bear

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Weasley is a protective father, M/M, Meet the Family, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, courtship tattoos, getting engaged, magical courtship rituals, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt discovers that, even if you're the Minister of Magic for England, you don't cross Arthur Weasley when you're marrying one of his children.  Percy is bemused.  Kingsley is humbled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This AU story that takes place post-war in which Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic and Percy Weasley is his senior undersecretary. Percy finds that his parents know him better than he thought.**

“It seems like whenever we try to get together with you, you’re always working,” Arthur said, looking sidelong at his third eldest son as Percy leaned against the kitchen door in the Burrow. Save for them, the house was empty. Everyone else was outside in the back garden, enjoying a cookout with friends and surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had come, and of course, Percy attended with him.

“Yes, well, the Minister is a very busy man, even more so now. I am expected to attend him at all times.” He paused, blue eyes serious as always as he glanced back at his father. “I enjoy my work, Dad. It is no trial to me regardless of how busy it leaves me.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Arthur asked.

Percy nearly dropped the plates he had just picked up. With slightly more force than necessary, he set them down on the kitchen table and turned to face his father.

“What are you implying, Dad?” Percy asked, trying to keep his voice steady and his temper in check. Surely, his father had not guessed the truth.

Arthur laughed at his son’s guarded expression and said gently, “Percy, it’s not as if it’s common knowledge. But your mother and I did raise you, and we do know when we see something different in you. Since you started working with him, you have been more relaxed, more content. We could only conclude that he had something to do with that. Were we right?”

Percy sighed, meeting the blue eyes. “Yes. Yes, you are exactly right. I didn’t even realize you knew that I was…inclined toward those of my own gender. How is it that you’ve not only figured that out but also whom I am now inclined toward?”

Arthur laughed again at his son’s proper speech, placing a comforting hand over Percy’s own. “Even parents such as us know our own children this much at least. This is the first time we’ve seen a hint of true happiness in you. Tell me though. Does he return your interest?”

A small smile appeared on Percy’s face. “Abundantly. In fact, he has asked to court me according to the traditions of his ancestors. His family was originally from Africa, you know. They are purebloods, but the rules of magical courtship vary somewhat from what they are here. He has explained to me the steps in the process, and I believe that one of the main reasons he was so eager to come tonight was to speak to you and Mother alone. Apparently, it is a given that he must ask permission of the parents of his intended and receive their blessing before he proceeds further.” Percy looked at his father with more than a trace of anxiety.

Arthur shook his head in amusement. “You and the Minister of Magic! I never would have believed it had I not seen the way he looks at you. Of course, he will have our blessing! It was all I could do to keep your mother from ambushing the man when he flooed in. She was so happy that you had finally found someone to love and to be loved by in return.” He paused and tried to manage a stern look which failed miserably. “I am, however, going to have a talk with him about how I expect him to treat you, something of the same talk I gave to Harry before I allowed him to marry Ginny.”

Percy laughed aloud; he couldn’t help it. The thought of his father having the “intimidating father” talk with the Minister of Magic himself was unbelievable…and strangely comforting. Arthur smirked at him.

Just then, the Minister in question swept into the room. “Ah, Arthur Weasley, just the man I wanted to see.” He smiled at Percy. “Percy, do you think you could give us a few minutes alone? I have something I need to discuss with your father.”

Percy just nodded respectfully and smiled, turning to leave. But before the silencing charms went up, he heard his father say, “Well, now, Minister, I would like to know your intentions toward my son.”

Percy smirked and made a mental note to coax Kingsley into giving him a pensieve of the memory once Arthur was done with him. Molly Weasley was a mama bear, but Arthur Weasley, once his protective instincts were roused, could be every bit a papa bear…one woken out of hibernation a month early.

Kingsley would definitely deserve a special reward from Percy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This is the conclusion of the story arc from the last chapter. There is a bit of innuendo at the end.**

When Arthur and Kingsley emerged from the house a half hour later, Arthur looked satisfied, but the look on Kingsley’s face brought the entire party to a standstill. Minister Shacklebolt looked thoroughly humbled. Percy hid his smile behind his glass though his blue eyes sought Kingsley’s brown ones. The depth of emotion welling there left Percy breathless.

Kingsley blinked, obviously realizing from Percy’s expression how much he was revealing, and his charismatic mask snapped back into place. With the ease of long practice, he raised his hand, instantly capturing the attention of everyone in attendance. Silence fell. He extended his other hand to Percy. Swallowing hard, the younger man allowed him to draw him to his side, letting Kingsley’s darker hand hold his lighter one in a possessive grip. Percy met the brown eyes, understanding before he even asked what Kingsley wanted to do. They had talked about this, and now it was time for them to face the music before those they considered family. Percy squeezed the hand that held his and nodded, not trusting his voice as they turned to face their compatriots.

Percy knew just how nervous Kingsley actually was when he skipped over the usual small talk and pleasantries and got straight to the point.

“While I was delighted to receive an invitation to this gathering, I admit to having an ulterior motive for attending. Having received the blessings required by the traditions of my family from the patriarch and matriarch of my intended’s family, I now stand before you to declare my intentions toward this man standing beside me.”

At this, Kingsley turned, lowering his arm and raising his wand, even as he continued to hold Percy’s slightly shaking hand.

In deep, solemn tones, Kingsley spoke. “I, Kingsley Andrew Shacklebolt, do declare on my life and magic that I desire to begin the rites of magical courtship with you commencing this day and terminating in a bonding ritual seven months from now on the thirty-first of October, providing that Mother Magic finds us suited to each other. Do you, Percy Ignatius Weasley, consent to entering into the rites of magical courtship with me according to the terms which I have now stated?”

Percy caught his breath, speechless for a moment as he stared at his partner. They had talked about how they would do this, but he had not realized that he would finally understand what it meant to be almost literally choked with emotion. Kingsley squeezed his hand, and he realized that the dark hand holding his was shaking too. Percy smiled, finding his voice at last, pleased that he remembered the proper ritual response as he raised his own wand.

“I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, do consent to entering into the rites of magical courtship with you according to the terms which you have stated. Upon my life and magic, I do declare that I shall take this journey with you, commencing today and terminating in a bonding ritual in seven months, allowing that Mother Magic finds us suited to each other.” 

Percy extended his wand as Kingsley extended his own. Once the tips touched, they both cast _lumos_ together, igniting a bright flash that blinded everyone for a moment and cleared to reveal a delicate tattoo on the wand arm of each man that began around their wrist and slipped beneath the edge of their robes. On Percy’s light skin, the design was pale blue, and Kingsley’s darker skin bore an identical design, though his was silver. Engagement tattoos were rare, even in pureblood society, but Kingsley’s family traditions had their roots in magical South Africa, where his parents had been born before immigrating to England as adults. They had brought their traditions with them, including the engagement tattoos. If Percy and Kingsley’s engagement terminated in a bonding, the tattoos would darken and scar the skin of their own accord at the height of the bonding ritual. From that point on, they would be permanent.

Too caught up in the magic of the moment, neither Percy nor Kingsley noticed at first the applause from their audience. They pulled apart to face their friends and family, and Percy in particular breathed a sigh of relief to see that everyone was smiling and clapping for him and his partner. Facing the public was going to be another matter entirely, but for the moment, he just wanted to relish the approval of those who mattered most to him.

An hour later, Percy was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get his partner back. Kingsley had spent the time being handed from one set of arms to another as everyone seemed to want to hug, kiss, and shake hands with the man who would hopefully soon join the Weasley family. Though well-meaning, Arthur had to physically pry the over-excited Molly away from Kingsley as the flame haired hurricane had overwhelmed even the charming, outgoing Minister of Magic to the point that he had needed rescuing from her motherly affections. 

At long last, they were alone at the edge of the pond on the Weasley property, enjoying the quiet night before they apparated back to the Ministry. It was a Sunday, but they both had work to get finished that they’d delayed for the sake of the gathering.

“You see, Percy? That wasn’t so hard.” Kingsley voice was gently chiding, and Percy chuckled fondly.

“You charmed them as I knew you would.” His gaze became troubled as he considered the bigger problem looming in their future. “The public, however, won’t be so easy to deal with. I’m afraid there will be a backlash, especially seeing as how we’re both purebloods and you of a foreign bloodline. Then, there’s also the small matter of our gender. Our friends and family were accepting, but there will be many who won’t be. You know how these prejudices work.”

Kingsley sighed, allowing the concern to show in his eyes. “I know. But we knew this wouldn’t be easy. If it was, it wouldn’t be worth it. Whatever happens, we’ll manage it together. That’s how love works.”

Percy felt the tension leave him as Kingsley reached out, taking the younger man’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. The redhead responded eagerly, and for a moment, they lost themselves to the passion that they usually kept so carefully restrained. It was Kingsley who finally, reluctantly let go of Percy, both of them breathing hard as they tried to regain their composure.

“I’m really looking forward to when we don’t have to stop ourselves,” Percy murmured. 

Kingsley smiled. “So am I. But I am going to make sure that your first time is everything it should be. You deserve it.”

Percy sighed. “I appreciate that. However”…he trailed off, and the moonlit night didn’t completely hide the embarrassed blush that spread over his face.

Kingsley looked at him curiously. “However, what? You know you can tell me anything.”

Percy’s voice dropped almost to a whisper as he admitted, “However, I wouldn’t object if our first time happened to be the result of you losing control and having me right there on your desk in your office.”

Kingsley’s breath caught, and suddenly, he had Percy back in his arms.

“That can be arranged, you know,” he whispered lowly. 

They returned to the Ministry a bit later than they had planned.


End file.
